Electronic component mounters are provided with a conveyance belt and a board sensor. A conveyance path of a board is set on the conveyance belt. The board sensor detects the presence of a board at a specified position on the conveyance path. Specifically, the board sensor is provided with a light emitter and a light receiver. The board sensor detects the board based on light from the light emitter to the light receiver being blocked.